Supernatural Ending
by donnell74
Summary: A young man meets Cas


Rated K

Summary:An ending to the show Supernatural

Characters:Castiel, Original Male

Opening Scene: A slightly futuristic city

As the camera pans through the city,we get glimpses of self driving cars,a bullet train and various other things. The streets are clean,the people wear metallic looking clothes. Screens on their phones are holographic. The buildings are high rises made entirely of glass and metal. On the screen a date appears. It reads the camera pans to a small building that stands out. Not because it's cleaner than the others or has more glass. But because,1st of all, it's only one story. But mainly because it's made of brick and wood and looks run down. As the camera enters we see it's a dive bar. The people inside,much like the building, are also different from the ones outside. They do have the holographic phones. But they wear clothes like you'd see from 20 or 30 before this future setting. T-shirts, jeans and flannel. A lot of flannel. Some are writing in journals. Others are sharpening knives. And still others are cleaning guns. All are drinking. Classic rock plays in the background. A game of pool is going on in the back. This is a Hunters' gathering place.

As the camera pans over the rough-looking crowd, we get closer to the bar. Sitting there is a man. Slight build but muscular. His dark,messy hair is sprinkled with gray. On the wall in front of the man is a bunch of photos. The camera pans around the bar and moves over the pictures. We,as the audience, recognize all the faces. There's Mary and John. Ellen and Joe, Bobby and Rufus. Along with all the other Hunters that have been lost along the way. Dead center is a picture of Dean and Sam. It's larger than the rest. The boys are leaning against Baby. Neither are looking at the camera. Both are smiling about something. They're young in the photo. Early to mid 20s. It's a very candid shot. It's this photo that the man at the bar is focused on.

A 2nd camera shot is shown. This one behind the man. We haven't seen his face yet. Another man,much younger than the first sits down beside the 1st man and orders a drink. He notices the 1st man has his eyes trained on the photo of Sam and Dean. He keeps looking from the picture to the man, back and forth a few times as if he's working up his courage.

The 1st man sighs. "Ask."he says, his voice gravel rough. He turns to the 2nd man and we get a clear look at his face. It's Castiel. Older looking, more world-weary but Cas none the less. A scar runs down his face. The 2nd man licks his lips nervously. "That's..that's the Winchesters,ain't it? In the picture you've been staring at? You ever hunt with them?" he asks, his voice rising a bit with his excitement. It's obvious he's new to the game. Cas' lip twitches in almost a smile. 'You could say that. A long time ago."

The 2nd man holds his hand out. "I'm Steve." he introduces himself. Cas just looks at him for a moment before turning back to his drink, a whiskey. We switch to the 1st camera that's now facing both men. Steve's face turns a bit red and he slowly withdraws his hand. He's about to get up and leave when Cas speaks again. "I was a Steve...once. A lifetime ago." Steve looks at him in confusion but Cas waves him off. Steve's eyes light up as his excitement comes back. "Can't believe I'm actually talking to someone who Hunted with The Winchesters. I thought everyone they knew was dead.?" he questions. This time Cas does smile, a small one."No. There's still a couple of us left." he answers. As he does, he looks at a picture of Jody and the girls, Claire, Alex and Patience, that are just to the right of the boys picture. His eyes focus on Claire for a moment. "I need to check on them" he mutters to himself.

"Is it true they stopped God himself from destroying the world?"Steve asks. Cas nods. Steve's excitement builds."Man, that's awesome!"he exclaims. Cas sighs again. "No, it wasn't awesome. It was bloody and cruel and they lost almost everyone and everything."he says, a touch of anger in his voice. Steve looks at him,eyes wide. "Hey,uh, sorry. It's just my dad was a Hunter. I grew up on stories of the Winchesters. It was why I really became a Hunter. To, I don't know, honor they're memories and sacrifice along with my dad's."he says. Cas finishes his drink and stands. "Son, if you really want to honor Sam and Dean's memory,"he says, using finger quotes."go live an apple pie life. It's all they ever wanted." He starts to turn away when the guy stops him. "You really knew them,huh? Like they were more than someone you Hunted with a couple of times. Man, that's awesome. They were heroes,right?"Steve says. Cas looks at the photo once more. A sad smile tugs at his lips. "No, they weren't were legends. They were...are my family." Cas turns and leaves.

The camera follows Cas as he leaves the bar. Outside sits Baby. Cas gets in and starts her up. As he does, Carry on my Wayward Son plays. He pauses. Looking up, he smiles and shakes his head. "Yeah, Dean, I know. You never liked this song. But, I do. It's kind of catchy." Gently patting Baby's dash, he says "Come on, Baby. We got work to do." Putting it in gear, he turns up the radio. From a 2nd camera shot behind the car,we see Cas drive off, Kansas blaring out the window. The camera then pans up and out a bit until we can see the name of the bar. It reads "ROADHOUSE"

The screen goes to credits as Kansas continues to play.


End file.
